Mage's and Champions
by poezycat
Summary: Runeterra, The Institute of War and Earthland, The Kingdom of Fiore, Two different worlds and two different places. One day due an accident with magic forces, this two worlds will met each other.
1. Magnolia Town?

**This is my first attempt of writing a crossover fic  
Suggestions and Tips are highly appreciated **

Ahri and Nidalee where walking in a town unknown to them.  
A few minutes ago they were in a match, everything went fine until there was a big flash of light, teleporting them to a unknown area.

"We should ask someone to tell us where or what this place is" Ahri said.  
"Yea good idea, I'm getting sick of not able to turn back again" Nidalee replied.

Ever since they were send to this place Nidalee wasn't able to turn between human and cougar form anymore. She was in cougar form right now and Ahri was carrying her, to prevent getting separate from each other.

"Chill kitty, I ask someone where we are, so we can get back to the Fields of Justice, and you'll be able to transform back again!"  
"Sounds fair enough…"

"Hello, may I ask u something?" Ahri asked, walking towards a woman, she did not look much older than they were.

"Yea sure!" The woman answered, stopping her tracks.  
"Can you tell us where we are?" Arhi asked hinting at her and Nidalee. "We are lost"  
"Aww! What a cute little Kittycat~" The woman cheered. "It's not a exceed right?"  
"I don't know what a exceed is" Ahri questioningly replied.  
"Doesn't really matter! Anyway This is Magnolia Town, and over there you can see the base of the famous mage guild , Fairy Tail" The woman answered, pointing at a huge building in distance.

"Fairy Tail? Never heard of that" Nidalee

"MRAUW~ The Kittycat can talk, so it's a exceed after all!"  
"If you say so…"  
"But ya really never heard of the Fairy's before , than you pretty lost indeed! Where did you two came from?"

Nidalee and I are champions from the Institute of War, it's an organization that takes in people who have special powers" Ahri explained.  
"Institute of War? Nyaa?~ Never heard of a place like that… It sounds a bit like the mage guilds thought! My name is Millianna and I was just on my way to my friend, who's in Fairy Tail, The Master of that guild is a very wise man, maybe he can help you!"

"I hope so, let's give it a shot then!" Ahri said, following Millianna towards the guild.

 **Feel free to leave a review or correct any type and/or spelling mistakes I might have missed.  
**


	2. Meeting the Fairýs

**Hya everyone, Here is chap 2 from my Fairy Tail / League of Legends crossover fanfic,  
ENJOY!**

"I can't believe that we haven't find anyone else yet, I can't be the only one that has been send to this world" Lux sighed. She has been in Magnolia Town for a few days now. in that time she has met the members of Fairy Tail, explaining she came from a other world and send here due unknown reasons and she is unable to get back.

The guild had promised to help her out, She also had told them that there were possible more champions out here that need help to find their way back, but so far they had found none.

"The Kingdom of Fiore is very big, if there are any other people from your world here, they might be send to a complete different place, but we won't give up till we've figured it all out for you!" Erza said in a comforting manner. Lux smiled after that.  
"Thanks Erza, everyone, you're all so nice for me!"

The guild door flew open and Millianna walked in  
"HI everyone! I came to visit Er-chan!" She happily shouted.  
"That isn't a problem is it?" She added a bit hesitatingly.  
"Of course it's not!" Erza said, "You know you're always welcome here!"  
"So who did you brought with you, a friend of yours?"  
"Not exactly this is…-" She was cut off by Lux.  
"Ahri, you here as well?!" Ahri nodded her head. "Yea!, we just came here today!"  
"We? Who else is here?"

Nidalee jumped out of Ahri's arms, landing in front of Lux.  
"Say, you just came her a few days ago, but ya didn't forgot about me yet do you?!"  
"Nidalee! No, of course not!"  
"Is that cat a champion as well?" Natsu asked surprised.  
"I'm not just a cat , I'm a cougar!" Nidalee shouted a bit angry.  
"To be more precisely, I'm a human who can transform into a cougar and back at will… But since we arrived at this place I can't turn back anymore" She explained.

I had the same problem at first, in a few hours you and Ahri should be able to use all your skills normally again" Lux said.  
"Good to know, thanks!"  
"No problem, I'm just glad that after days I finally see one of the other champs again"  
"That I understand!" Ahri giggled.

 **Feel free to leave a review or correct any type and/or spelling mistakes I might have missed.**


	3. Monster

**Just a sort note...  
I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while, (I totally forgot I had wrote this, and even more that I posted it on here)  
so first, thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate it a lot :)  
I'm really, really sorry to let you all wait so long.**

 **"Natsu? If your not to busy, can you check out this request please?" Mira asked the fire Dragon-Slayer.**

 **"Sure Mira! What is it?"  
** **"A Fire monster is causing trouble at a nearby town. Only thing the people know about it,  
is that it keep appearing in and random the town. ****But when they try to capture it, it vanishes"** **She explained.  
** **"A fire monster that can disappear? Sounds like fun! thanks Mira!"  
** **"Be careful" she said, while watching him running out of the guild hall, followed by Happy.**

 **"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Ahri asked them.  
She had been walking around town with Nidalee and Lux,  
to see if they could find any of the other champions, they where almost back at the guild hall,  
when saw Natsu and Happy leaving the building.**

 **"Oh, hi you guys, we heard rumors over a monster living here close by,  
so Happy and I are going to fight it" Natsu explained.  
** **"Can I come with you?" Ahri asked.  
** **"You sure? It can be dangerous" Happy replied.  
** **"I can fight too, you know? And I heard Natsu can eat fire to Increase and/or restore his powers"  
** **"Yeah I can, Why?"Natsu replied confused.  
** **Ahri casted her "Fox-Fire" spell as reply.**

 **"Blue Flames?"  
** **"Yea, it's an ability of mine, so can I come, please?"  
** **"AYE SIR!" Happy cheered in agreement.  
** **"Well, I don't mind" Natsu answered.  
** **"I'll do my best to help out!" Ahri replied happily. "Thanks!"**


End file.
